warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Phalanx
Size Table}} |Unlock Requirements = Level 8 Tech Center |Purchase Restrictions = Maximum 99 Unlocks}} Stat Progression Build and Repair Information Unit Highlights The is a lightweight Armoured Personnel Carrier ( APC ). *Primary Attacks : **Top Mounted Machine Gun **Spartan Fired Machine Guns ***Multiple Targets ****Can fire at up to 3 targets simultaneously ***Move and Shoot ability *Defenses : **Built-in Adaptive Armor : ***Prevents unit from taking more than 20% of its maximum Health as damage in a single shot. **APC Functionality ( See Below for more Info ) **Immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect APC Functionality The will spawn APC Spartans as it takes damage or is destroyed. *APC Spartans : **Equipped with Grenade Launcher that produce Area Damage ( ). **May only fire upon Ground Targets. ***Their Damage is 7,500. ( Ref ) **Have a Health scale based on the Phalanx’s health at the start of Combat. ***At full scale their maximum Health is 400,000. ( Ref ) **Are Temporary and despawn at the end of an attack. *APC Spartans Deployment : **2 APC Spartans are deployed at 90% / 70% / 50% / 30% / 10% of the Phalanx's Maximum Health. ***These Spartans be Controlled. ***These Spartans gain levels (and power) as the Phalanx does. **6 APC Spartans are deployed when the Phalanx is destroyed. ***These Spartans be Controlled. ***These Spartans are always at Maximum Level. Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The gained the ability Upgrade Levels 11 thru 20 with Gold in the *The spawned APC Spartan's reduced their Health in the . *The spawned APC Spartan's reduced their Damage in the . *The increased its Damage in the . *The gained Levels 11 thru 20 via Faction Training Tokens during Nightmare: Into Chaos ( Jun 24, 2017 ). *The was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Smoke and Mirrors ( Apr 20, 2017 ) *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The moves adjacent to its selected target to ensure it has the highest number of targets possible. **Similar to the Scorpion and FAV. *The target nor fire upon incoming Missiles. *The target nor fire upon projectiles fired by Units. *The is immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. Trivia * * *The is a Armoured Personnel Carrier ( APC ) carrying APC Spartans. *The APC Spartan is a weaker version of the Spartan ZK. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 251 & 251.dead'' *''Pixel Sheet Code : 248 & 248.dead - APC Spartan'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit to spawn Infantry Units prior to its destruction'' - ( APC Spartan ) - The Phalanx Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/06/17 ) - Operation: Smoke and Mirrors - ( Official ) - Introduction Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 06/24/17 ) - Nightmare: Into Chaos - ( Official ) - Levels 11 - 20 Introduction Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 06/21/17 ) - FAQ GUIDE - FACTION TRAINING TOKENS - ( Official ) - Faction Training Token Information *Kixeye Forum ( 06/23/17 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #12 - Training Tokens: We Hear You! - ( Official ) - Additional Info Gallery Phalanx-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Phalanx-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Phalanx-UniqueMessage.png|Semi-Unique Unit Production Limit Message CorpusSpartan-Example.png|APC Spartan Spawned Unit Phalanx-TrainingToken-Large.png| Faction Training Token Required for Upgrade Lv's 11 thru 20 Phalanx-LargePic.png|Large Pic Video Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Shoot On The Move Category:1st Generation Faction Unit Category:Infantry Spawning Unit Category:Corpus - Faction Vehicle Category:A to Z